


Like Daddy! [art]

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Gen, fake moustache, that arm pose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: With big muscles and an even bigger moustache!
Relationships: Dave McKenzie & Siri McKenzie
Collections: malu tries to draw





	Like Daddy! [art]

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just Like Daddy!  
>  **Artist:** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Character:** little Siri McKenzie  
>  **Genre:** gen  
>  **Rating:** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer:** property of Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc; no profit nor disrespect meant 
> 
> **Prompt:** #19.15, "facial hair" for fffc">  
>  **Size:** 900x1000 pixels


End file.
